


Taking care of ... 💜

by ProtectBangtan



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Caring Maknaes, Fluff and Angst, Hyungs are so soft for their Maknaes, Maknaes may panic a little, Multi, Sick Jeon Jungkook, Sick Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Sick Kim Namjoon | RM, Sick Kim Seokjin | Jin, Sick Kim Taehyung | V, Sick Min Yoongi | Suga, Sick Park Jimin, caring hyungs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectBangtan/pseuds/ProtectBangtan
Summary: A collection of sickfics that I will try to update regularly.Will not include any terminal or serious illness as I couldn’t possibly imagine that.Accepting requests.None of the members were harmed in the making of these fics 💜





	1. ... Jungkook 💜      JK tries to hide his fever from his Hyungs on the last night of the tour.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry I haven’t updated in a while, anxiety and all that. I am still working on the next chapter and I should be finished in a few days. 
> 
> Thank you so much for your support with your lovely comments and Kudos. I am so grateful to you all. 
> 
> Tee 💜

To be honest with himself Jungkook doesn’t know how he had managed to hide his fever from his hyungs for so long. He must be hiding it well especially as Jins astute eyes hasn’t noticed. He thought he had it all under control, managing it by sleeping as much in between concerts. But today was that fateful day where it would all catch up with him, and he is starting to feel it. 

Even opening his eyes this morning has been a huge effort, sitting up even more of an effort. 

Namjoon hears JK whimper slightly 

“Everything okay Jungkook?” his eyes showing his worry for the Maknae. 

Jungkook smiles through his pain, this is the last show and he can’t let Army down. 

“I’m fine Hyung, must of just slept at a funny angle last night” he lies. 

Just one more show, that’s all it is, just one more and then he can break and get all the help he needs. 

His legs are heavy and his head hurts. This is going to be a tough day for him but little does he know that it is also going to be equally as tough for his hyungs too.

Namjoon is already one step ahead of his Maknae. He isn’t convinced of JKs reply and is planning on telling the others to watch out for their youngest throughout the day. However that plan is about to go out the window. 

They are on their way to the venue when they all start to notice Jungkook isn’t his normal self. 

“You okay Jungkookie?” Hobi asks sympathetically.

“I’m fine, just tired, aren’t we all?” he tries to divert the conversation back onto his hyungs. 

He is getting really tired of being tired and being asked that question. 

“He makes a good point, some of us may not look it but we are all pretty much exhausted by now” Yoongi speaks, ironically yawning towards the end of his sentence. 

“You’re always tired Hyung” Jimin cheekily jokes, trying to add some light to the heavy atmosphere. 

“Ya! Where’s your respect for your Hyung?” Yoongi jokingly scolded. 

“Guys can we keep it down please?”  


Namjoon asks firmly but politely, he is keeping his eye on Jungkook through the wing mirror and notices how pale and tired he looks. 

“It’s our last show; as Yoongi and Jungkook said we are all tired so we need to rest as much as we can before tonight’s performance” he looks back over his shoulder to Jungkook “some more then others” his expression soft and caring. 

Everyone falls silent but now Jungkook is worried. Namjoon has noticed. He has to perform, he can’t let Army and his Hyungs down, not ever but especially not on the last show of the tour. He has to suck it up and get through this then he can rest as much as he wants.

“Kookie, you’re looking a little pale, are you okay?” Tae whispered. Jungkook shook his head and sighs heavily. 

“I’m tired but fine, Can everyone stop asking me that!?” He feels guilty straight away for snapping at Tae. 

He knows it’s wrong of him but all he wants to do right now is sleep, no questions, no sympathetic looks, just sleep. 

“Ya Junkook! Tired or not I won’t tolerate any disrespect towards you brothers, is that clear?” 

Uh oh, now he has annoyed Jin!!! 

“Apologise to Tae, he is only checking up on you” Jungkook looks ashamed, Bowing his head towards the floor as he bites his lip nervously to apologise. 

“I’m sorry Tae Hyung” He feels Tae’s arm wrap around him and pull him into his shoulder gently. 

“It’s okay kookie” he knows his best friend and he knows he is struggling right now. 

“Just sleep for a while and I’ll wake you when we get there” he smiles through his worry. 

JK, feeling overwhelmed, just wants to sleep. He closes his eyes and escapes.

Jungkook is warm, really warm. Tae waits patiently for his best friend to fall asleep until voicing his concerns with Yoongi who is sat on the other side of him. He doesn’t want to wake JK and panic him so he keeps his voice soft and low, slowly leaning towards Yoongi. 

“He’s really warm Hyung” Tae looks at Yoongi, concern etched over his face. 

Yoongi frowns and gently touches Junkook’s forehead, immediately drawing back at the heat radiating from their youngest. 

“Aish” he keeps his voice low but the expression of worry written on his face is what concerns Tae the most. 

Yoongi is the one with the calm level head and him looking this concerned is more then disconcerting.

Tae sees him lean forward whispering in between Jin and Namjoon’s ears. Instantly the eldest and the leader turn to face Junkook, they are both clearly worried about him. They then turn their attention to Tae. 

“How long Tae?” Tae looks at them in question 

“How long what? What do you mean?” He questions. 

“How long has he been sick and how long have you two kept this from us?” Jin questions seriously, it is wrong of him to assume but knowing Tae and JK spend a lot of time together he assumes Tae had to know something. But Tae shakes his head... 

“I didn’t know I promise Jin hyung. He looks tired, I pulled his head into my shoulder so he could sleep and that’s when I felt him burning up” 

Jin looks into Tae’s eyes; immediately realising the boys truth. He leans over and softly checks their golden Maknaes forehead, exchanging a worried look with Namjoon as he did so. 

“When we get to the venue don’t wake him. I’ll carry him. Hoseok can you set the sofa in the dressing room up with some blankets and a pillow? Namjoon you need to let Sejin and management know. Yoongi you get the thermometer, fever reducers and medication organised. We already have food ready at the venue, we need to get him to eat before he takes the medicine but until that moment I don’t want him woken up. He needs to rest” Jin gives his orders sternly but lovingly to his maknaes and dongsaengs.

...

They arrive at the venue an hour later after being caught in heavy traffic, lucky to make it in time for rehearsals before the soundcheck starts. 

This increases their worry, they know they are going to be rushed and not have much time to rest backstage and only adds to their concern for their youngest member. He is clearly sick and has an intense 5 hours ahead of him. 

The plan that Jin had set out is underway, Junkook still fast asleep having been carried by Jin from their van to the sofa in their dressing room. Yoongi and Namjoon out of sight dealing with medical supplies and management, whilst the rest of the members stayed by his side. 

“The food is here” they hear from a staff member. 

“Good timing, we can feed him now just in time for when Yoongi should be back with the fever reducers” The others look on, almost confused by the hurry in Jins voice. 

He senses their bemusement and looks back to his dongsaengs... 

“because he needs to eat and digest before he takes any medication” he explains again, as the others nod and smile with understanding. 

“Pabo’s” Jin mutters under his breath, annoyed he has to waste the energy to explain himself again. 

He quickly turns his attentions back to JK, gently stroking his long fingers through his silky but sweaty hair 

“Junkookie, time to wake up baby” Jin tries tenderness at first, but JK doesn’t respond. 

“Junkook come on you need to wake up for me okay? You need to eat something” Jin tries a more stern approach this time, yet his voice still thick with concern. 

JK stirs with Jins second attempt at waking him, opening his eyes to the bright artificial lighting of their dressing room. He feels an intense feeling of nausea, his stomach cramping. He comes to his senses and realises where he is. Realises that he doesn’t remember getting to where he is. He doesn’t remember even falling asleep. What has happened to him? Obviously by now his hyungs know he is sick, they aren’t going to let him perform. He starts to panic and his breaths start to shorten. 

Hoseok is the first to notice as he takes hold of one of JKs hands, his other hand concentrating on the back of his neck massaging it tentatively 

“Jungkookie? Can you hear me?” the young boys eyes immediately widening to the sound of Hobi’s comforting voice 

“Heyyy, it’s okay. You’re okay. Just breathe okay? Breathe and you will feel much better” he knows what JK is experiencing, he is having a panic attack. 

Dealing with Yoongi’s panic attacks; he knows the first thing he needs to do is to help JK slow down his breathing and help calm him down. JK tries, he is trying so bravely to fight it and to breathe normally but the fear of letting everyone down is too much. Jin, now understanding what is happening to their baby, joins Hobi in coaching him on his breathing. 

“Junkookie breathe with me okay?” He places one of JKs hands on his chest and starts to breathe slowly whilst counting 

“in two three four, hold two three four, out two three four, in two three four, hold two three four and out two three four” he repeats this, keeping one hand on JKs chest to make sure he is replicating his breathing. 

Finally it starts to work, their Maknae is starting to calm down.

“Good, that’s good. You’re doing so well Kookie. Just take a few more deep breaths with me, then we can get some food into you, okay?” Jungkook shakes his head and sits up, fighting all urges he has to curl up in his hyungs arms and fall asleep. 

“I’m okay, honestly. I can just eat now” however he is stoped by Namjoon, both him and Yoongi having returned. 

“Stay down Kid, you need to take it easy” their loving leader tries to take the tender loving care route, failing as the desperate Maknae tries to sit up again. 

This time it’s Yoongi who stops him “Ya! What was you just told Jungkook!? Lay back down and rest” he scolds the youngest, however his worry and concern is heavy in his eyes as he pushes him gently back down. 

It’s when JKs tears start to flow. He feels so sick and weak, he just wants to perform, for all this to stop. 

“Kookie?” A soft and gently sweet voice, Jimin 

“Kookie please don’t get upset. You are okay, we are all here with you” Jimin strokes his hands down the sides of JKs arms, trying to get the Maknae to calm down. 

“Why are you crying Kookie? You can tell us” Taehyung speaks quietly in his deep satori accent. 

However JKs crying only gets louder. His brothers exchange panicked looks between them. Enough is enough, Jin has to get him to calm down otherwise he is going to hyperventilate and pass out.

Namjoon is the first to react this time. Kneeling down next to Jin he whispers 

“Should we let Medical know?” He doesn’t want to alarm JK even more and make the situation worse so makes sure to not let him hear. 

Jin shakes his head in disagreement, also keeping his voice soft and low so JK doesn’t hear a word 

“Let’s see if we can handle it, you know how much Kookie hates doctors and hospitals. Let’s just wait and see what his temperature is, we’ll take it from there” Namjoon doesn’t have time to respond before Jin focuses his attentions back onto their Maknae, their baby. 

“Kookie, listen to me. You need to calm down. I know you are upset but this is only going to make you feel worse. You need to breathe and calm down” he continues to console and comfort their youngest member. 

His heartbreaking sobs start to soften, his body shaking less and his breaths start to even with Jin’s gentle yet firm comfort. Jimin, leans over the back of the sofa and strokes his baby brothers hair softly. 

“There you go baby, no more tears now okay? Just focus on resting and let your hyungs take care of you” he whispers into the sick boys ear. 

JK closes his eyes, wanting so badly to feel better, for himself but mostly for Army and his Hyungs. He hates making others worry, he hates all this fussing over him and being babied. He just wants everything to stop; the darkness of sleep his chosen escape. 

Hoseok smiles slightly at the site of their Maknae finally getting some rest. 

“He’s so pretty when he sleeps, how does he do that?” He tries to lighten the atmosphere and it works with Jin replying 

“He learned from Worldwide Handsome here of course” however the light hearted banter was short lived as they take JKs temperature. “39.8 degrees!? Jin Hyung we need to get the medics involved now, this fever is a lot worse then we thought” Yoongi says worryingly. 

Tae sees that same look on his hyungs face that he see earlier, a signal for Taehyung as so how serious the situation is. 

“Will he have to go to hospital?” Tae is almost frantic with worry for his best friend and youngest brother. 

“No, not if we can help it okay Tae Tae?” Kind eyes meet Tae’s, a soft caring look overshadows the handsome face of his Hyung. 

Tae nods, a slight smile of appreciation for his hyungs comfort, but he is still deeply concerned for his youngest brother. 

“Good” He continues and gives Tae another smile and a nod of reassurance, before his attention turns back to Yoongi 

“Go get the medics” he gives Yoongi the order, looking towards Namjoon 

“Joonie go find Sejin and let him know what’s happening” 

His two eldest brothers waste no time as they rush out of the dressing room. 

Jin takes a heavy breath and sighs, he hates seeing his brothers suffer. He is also deeply worried about the concert, how will they manage without their golden Maknae on stage? He knows this is going to be a tough and upsetting night for them all, especially JK. He worries as he runs his fingers through their baby’s hair. 

“I’m so sorry Kookie. I know you’re going to be upset, but this is for the best” he apologises to the sleeping beauty. 

Seconds later the silence is interrupted by the sound of footsteps making their way quickly into the room. Yoongi and the medics are back, followed at the same time as Namjoon and Sejin. 

Jin explains JKs symptoms and boys condition to the medics and their manager. All of them snapping into action pretty quickly, the room has gone from silent to almost chaotic. 

The medical team of 5 people filling the space around the couch, blocking the sight of theOr Maknae. Gently rousing him from his sleep, the room fills with a gut wrenching cry from their Baby brother. 

Jin and Yoongi rush to the couch almost barging the medics out the way to be by JKs side. Jin bent down in front of the couch facing him, taking one of his hands gently into his and stroking his thumb along the back, whilst Yoongi is leaning over the side of the couch next to his brothers head stroking his hair softly and hushing him calmly. Jin whispers his own words of comfort at the same time 

“Kookie it’s okay, you are going to be okay. This is all going to be over with before you know it and you’ll be feeling so much better soon. We are all right here with you and are going to take care of you okay?” Hi explains whilst hiding his worry for youngest. 

JK stares blankly Into his hyungs caring eyes 

“I can’t let Army down, please Jin” Jin knows this is JKs start of his pleas to let him perform, and it brakes his heart to have to say no. 

He hangs his head in sorrow, shaking it before quickly staring into JKs dark, watery puffy eyes 

“I’m so sorry baby, you know I can’t let you perform like this, you can barely lift your head off the pillow” 

Yoongi joins in, lowering his head close to JKs ear 

“You know it’s for the best kook-ah. Imagine how scared Army would be if something happened to you on stage, imagine how upset and worried everyone would be” he knows mentioning his own health isn’t going to help the situation as JK clearly cares so much more about letting Army and his brothers down. 

“You wouldn’t want to see them hurt and upset as much they and your us hyungs don’t want to see you hurting” he’s trying his best to console their broken Maknae 

“Jin is right, you can’t perform when you are this sick. What we all care most about it your health Kook-ah, so just let the medics do their job and let’s try and get you feeling better as soon as we can okay?” 

JKs voice broke through his sobs, he is clearly devastated. All he wants to do is be with his hyungs and Army.

“I’ve ruined everything for everyone” he sobs as Jin, Yoongi and their dongsaengs share a concerned look between them. 

“Not true, do not let me hear you say that again” Jin says firmly 

“You haven’t ruined anything. You can’t help getting sick. It’s not your fault and everyone understands that, okay?” His voice now a lot softer and soothing. 

The medics and his Hyungs manage to settle him down enough to control his breathing by whispering encouraging words and placing him on oxygen. His breathing finally settles, much to the other members relief. They apply cold compresses under the sick boys armpits and on the back of his neck, a natural method used to reduce a fever. They also place a cooling patch to his forehead whilst the other medics wipe his upper body down with cold wet towels. An electric fan being held over him by Sejin. This continues for 10-15 minutes as JK falls back into a feverish sleep. 

“So we have to talk about the plan for tonight’s show” Sejin addresses the 6 remaining conscious members.

“How do you feel about performing an extra song tonight to fill the gap for Euphoria?” The Guys exchange questionable looks before Yoongi speaks up, knowing what his brothers are thinking. 

“The encore for this show is tiring physically, especially with the medley... What I’m saying is I’m worried about pushing our bodies too far” Sejin nods understandingly.

“We have already thought about that. We don’t want you to overwork yourselves so we think Crystal Snow is a good option with the easy routine. Jimin, Tae and Jin will have to fill in on Kookie’s vocals, how do you feel about that?” 

Again they exchange looks, it is clear none of them are happy about performing without their golden Maknae, most seemed to still be in shock that this is actually happening. 

“What are your thoughts?” Sejin breaks the heavy silence. 

“I think it is the best solution to a horrible situation for all of us” Namjoon speaks first. As the leader he knows this is his job to step up and get his brothers through this difficult night 

“This is going to be tough for all of us without Kooks, but it’s just this once. Please keep that at the forefront of your mind, this isn’t forever. Together we are strong enough to do this and we know Kookie is going to be safe back here with the medics, and we can check up on him during the breaks” His eyes meeting a watery Taehyung and Jimins, both visibly upset. He walks slowly over to his two dongsaengs. 

“Hey, it’s just for tonight” he says gently. 

“It’s going to be okay. We are going to be okay and Kookie is going to be okay, alright?” each of his hands soothing one of each of their arms. 

They appreciate his comfort and encouragement, but they still feel so guilty for having to perform without their best friend.

…

JKs temperature is being closely monitored and has, to the relief of everyone especially his loving hyungs. 

He remains in a deep, sick induced sleep as his Hyungs return back to the dressing room after the soundcheck. They are careful not to wake him, changing in silence for the first set of the concert. If he remains asleep it will not only help reduce his fever but means he will be unaware of missing the concert; bringing a little comfort to his hyungs. 

“How is he doing?” Namjoon keeps his voice very quiet, almost whispering to Sejin 

“Better, his temperature has fallen to 37.8, still high yes but manageable. He’s being closely monitored by the medics” Namjoon sighs and strokes his hand over his face in relief 

“Good, good… wait that’s good right?” He suddenly starts to worry that JK not having woken up is suddenly a bad thing. 

Sejin smiles as he places a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, a gentle squeeze of reassurance. 

“Relax Joon-ah. Yes it’s a good thing that he is still sleeping, try not to worry and focus on the concert and the rest of your dongsaengs, okay?” He tries to steady and calm the leader. 

Namjoon’s eyes become wider as he takes a deep breath and nods. 

“You’re right. Thank you. As hard as it is not to worry, for right now I have to focus on my other brothers and Army; it’s what they deserve” 

Sejin smiles as and nods, a proud look in his eyes. Namjoon’s maturity and leadership skills is something that always amazes the elder and he is extremely proud of his dongsaeng. 

…

It’s close to the Encore. The members have been continuously checking on their baby brother during the concert. He only wakes once but falls quickly back to sleep without a word or a tear; held in Jimins arms. Lulled back to sleep by Hobi who massages the back of his neck tenderly whilst whispering comforting words 

“Shhh Kookie, everything is okay. You’re okay. Go back to sleep” 

Before they all know it, the concert is finally over, but not without a lot of tears being shed for their missing Maknae. 

Nothing felt right about that show and it is a feeling they never want to experience again. Wether they have to keep an eye on their maknae every single day, making sure he is taking care of himself, then they will. They will do anything to avoid any of them from feeling like this ever again. Now it’s time to get their Maknae home for some TLC.


	2. ... Jungkook 💜 The aftermath (a continuation from the previous chapter )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second and final part to the first chapter. What happens when the 6 hyungs get their sick Maknae back home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the Kudos and love. I am just a beginner when it comes to writing fanfics and it means so much to me that so many Army appreciate it. I’m overwhelmed. Borahae 💜 
> 
> I am currently working on 4 requests which will be posted over the next week and look forward to hearing more of your requests 💜

They arrive home less then an hour after getting off stage. JK is already tucked into his bed, a cold compress on his forehead held in place by Jins gentle touch. He remained asleep on the way home, didn’t even wake when being carried into the dorm by his eldest Hyung.  


Yoongi is second to enter the boys bedroom, kneeling next to Jin 

“How is he? Has he woken up yet?” He whispers. Jin shakes his head  


“I just checked his temperature again, it’s gone back up, 38.9” Both his and Yoongis expression showing their concern for their youngest.  


“We need to wake him up and get him to eat something so he can take more fever reducer. Why don’t you go prepare some porridge and soup for him hyung? I’ll stay here and wake him up?” Yoongi suggests, trying to offer some guidance to his only Hyung. A small smile appears on Jins face, showing his appreciation for his dongsaeng 

“That’s a good idea. Thank you Yoongi-ah” 

Jin leaves the room quietly, leaving Yoongi alone with their sick baby brother. He sits on the edge of JKs bed, stroking his long fingers softly through the Maknaes hair. His other hand shaking the sleeping boys shoulder lightly. 

“Kook-ah” he keeps his voice soft at first. “Kook-ah it’s Yoongi, wake up for me.” 

JK remains silent and still. Yoongi shakes his shoulder slightly harder whilst his other hand rests slowly down the side of JKs cheek, he begins tapping it gently. 

“Junkookie come on wake up, you need to eat” 

Suddenly JKs body jolts, his stomach flipping at the mention of food. His eyes widen with panic as his body fights the urge to empty his guts right then and there. That’s when Yoongi recognises the look of panic in his little brothers eyes. He also notices how pale he is, he looks paler then him and that is never a good sign.  


Yoongi barely has time to react as JK lunges himself out of bed, stumbling towards the bathroom before he’s caught by strong arms... Jins. He has walked back into the room just in time to witness JKs panic.  


Jin immediately realises what is wrong with the youngest, he is almost prepared for it. Knowing how high the boys fever is, it was only a matter of time before he vomited. 

“Woah It’s okay baby I’ve got you” He turns to look back to his dongsaeng whilst moving JK further towards the bathroom “Get hobi to make some ginseng tea” he instructs, taking control of the situation once again. Yoongi nods and hurries in the direction of the lounge where he knows the rest of the members are, whilst Jin quickly gets JK to the bathroom. 

To the relief of the sick and tired Maknae, his hyung half carrying him to the bathroom, he is finally able to empty his stomach into the toilet. His heaves and retching echoes throughout their small home, alerting the rest of his hyungs to the situation. Jin is rubbing his back with one hand whilst his other gently massages his bloated, tender stomach. 

“That’s it baby, get it all out and you will feel so much better” he comforts. 

JK feels cold one minute then boiling hot the next. His stomach twisting with cramps, his head throbbing. He just wants this to stop, he wants to sleep. He closes his eyes, exhausted from being sick 3 times in the last 5 minutes and Jin soon notices his exhaustion.

“hey no baby, you can’t go to sleep yet okay?” JK feels Jin shake him slightly, bringing the boy back to his senses. 

“Tired” he says weakly. 

“I know, I know baby. It’s going to be okay. Hyung’s here and we are all going to take care of you and get you better. You just need to stay awake a little longer alright?” Jin encourages. 

Yoongi returns to the bathroom with a glass of water for their Maknae. Jin smiles in appreciation as he takes the glass from his hand.

“The others heard him being sick, they want to come and check up on him. Tae Tae is pretty upset, so is Jimin” Yoongi, keeping his voice extra quiet now that JK was awake. Jin’s concerns transfer for a moment to his other brothers.

“Go sit with them, tell them as soon as the food is ready they can come and help me feed him” He instructs; Yoongi willingly complies, smiling slightly at how soft his older brother is for their Maknaes. 

“That sound good Kookie? You stay awake for us and we will get you back into bed so Jiminie and Tae Tae can feed you, you’d like that right?” 

As much as JK hates to be babied, when it comes to Tae and Jimin he just can’t resist. As much as the elder Hyungs was of great comfort to him, there is something special in the way Jimin and Tae can help him feel soothed and calm. 

He nods his head in agreement with Jin, fighting to keep his eyes open, desperate to stay awake to see his 2 best friends. 

“Good, you are doing so well baby. Are you still feeling sick?” 

The nausea has settled slightly, enough for him not to throw up again, not right now anyway. 

“I’m okay” he manages to say exhaustedly. Jin nods, but he’s unconvinced. He doesn’t say a word, instead lifting the boy silently into his strong arms “Lets get you back to bed Kookie”

Jin tucks JK back into bed, his back resting against some pillows to help support him. Jin managing to get him comfortable enough to at least be sitting up slightly so he could eat without choking. 

Namjoon joins them both, looking at his baby brother in the same way that he looked at him during Burn the stage in Chile. The worry evident in his expression; eyebrows knit together with concern. 

“How’s our Kookie feeling?” He asks, approaching the bed slowly, his steps are heavy with worry. 

JK looks so pale and weak, he hates seeing anyone like this least of all his youngest brother. 

Jin looks back to see his worried dongsaeng, standing to meet the leaders eyesight. 

“He will be much better after he eats. He looks a lot worse then he is Joon-ah, try not to worry too much okay?” He places a hand on Namjoon’s shoulder, as Namjoon feels a firm squeeze of reassurance. 

His eyebrows unknot, his facial muscles relax into an expression of relief. 

“Okay” he says simply, taking a deep breath. 

“The food is ready now. Yoongi finished it whilst you were helping Kookie” he continues “I’ll go get Jimin and Taehyung ready to bring it in” but he is stopped by Jin before he can leave. 

“I’ll go get them, you stay here for a little while. I’m sure he could use a change of scenery” he smiles before exciting the room.  


Namjoon walks closer to the bed, sitting at the bottom. He places one of his long hands gently onto the maknaes calf and strokes it slightly. 

“You’ll be okay Jungkookie. This food is going to help settle your stomach and make you feel so much better” He comforts his sick baby brother. 

JK looks up, only now noticing his leader and older brother is in the room. He manages to smile through his exhaustion. 

“Thank you hyung” he couldn’t resist showing his gratitude towards his Joonie Hyung. Namjoon squeezes his calf in comfort and smiles. 

“Why are you thanking me?” he asks, a look of question in his eyes. 

“Thank you for always taking care of me, and for not getting mad at me for not telling you I was sick sooner” Namjoon’s face softens, his eyes showing his affection for his youngest brother 

“Jungkook” he moves a little closer, taking hold of one of JKs hands tentatively. 

“You never have to thank me for being here for you, okay? And that goes for the rest of your hyungs too. This is what we do, we take care of each other” He smiles. 

“keeping your sickness from us wasn’t your best idea, but you are suffering and that’s more punishment then you ever deserve. How could we be mad at you when you are this sick” a rhetorical question JK senses, he is almost overwhelmed by his leaders and close brothers words. 

He smiles clearly showing his appreciation. He is about to speak when footsteps can be heard entering the room. Tae and Jimin appear carrying a tray each. A bowl placed neatly on each one, chicken porridge and chicken and ginseng soup. 

The delicious aroma of Jins cooking filling the air; awakening the boys appetite slightly. Jimin and Tae settle on each side of their baby bun. 

“Hey Kookie, you ready for a bit of TLC from your bestest friends?” Tae says cheerfully, trying to disguise his concern for his only little brother. 

“Of course he is, like he can resist us” Jimin also trying to mask his worry.

They manage to get Jungkook to eat a few spoonfuls of porridge and most of the soup before all 3 boys lay on the bed watching a movie on Tae’s macbook, when suddenly Jk starts to feel his stomach cramping again. 

He moves onto his side, curling his legs up into his chest, as he can’t help but let a small moan escape his lips. 

Tae and Jimin sit upright immediately noticing the boys discomfort. They look at each other with worry, JK has gone from laying peacefully with his Hyungs to curling up in pain within a minute. 

“Baby? What is it? Are you feeling sick again?” Jimin asks stroking his hair softly. Jk nods slightly in response. 

“I’ll go and get Jin hyung” Tae is clearly struck with panic, his wide eyes showing no other expression but worry for his best friend. 

“NO” the desperate plea of the youngest “not Jin, he’s exhausted. He has looked after me all night. He needs to rest too” he says. Leave it to JK to still be thinking about his Hyungs health when his own health was suffering. 

“Okay, okay I won’t get Jin, don’t worry alright?” Jimin soothes “Yoongi Hyung?” he mouths to Tae who nods in agreement before rushing out of the room. 

A minute later, Yoongi is already entering the room, empty bucket in one hand and a small bucket of water in the other. Tae following behind holding some hand towels. 

Yoongi places the water and the bucket on the floor and gestures for Tae to leave the towels beside them. He sits on the edge of JKs bed, the boy currently being held by Jimin, he’s clearly in discomfort; hugging his knees to his chest, clenching his jaw, his eyes shut. Beads of sweat visible on his pale and flushed glass skin. 

Yoongi gestures Jimin to move out of the way and as much as he doesn’t want to, he knows it is best not to ignore his hyungs instructions. Yoongi takes his place, laying next to his golden Maknae 

“It’s okay Jimin, I got this. You and Tae go back to your room, It’s late and you need to rest” he sees the hesitation in his eyes. 

“He’ll be okay Jimin” Yoongi is quick to reassure him. Again Jimin doesn’t want to leave but the only thing worse then leaving his best friend in this state would be annoying his older brother. He leaves but not before heading back over to JK and placing a soft kiss to his sick maknaes temple. 

“Feel better baby. Tae Tae and I will be here with you when you wake up in the morning okay?” 

Yoongi is sat behind his youngest brother, Jungkook has always been of great comfort to him when he has needed it, and now is the time to do the same for him. 

He gently moves the Maknae from his side so he is laying flat, placing his head into his lap. The young boy moaning in pain. 

“Shhh Kook-ah. I’ve got you. I’m going to make this pain feel a lot better okay?” He says so softly JK finds himself questioning if Tae was still in the room, soon coming to his senses and realising who it actually is 

“Yoongi?” He questions, his voice echoing the pain he is feeling. 

“Ne” he says simply, sympathy evident in his tone. Leaning forward slightly he lifts JKs shirt up and places both his hands on the boys stomach, slowly he begins to apply pressure, massaging the boys tender stomach rhythmically. JK hisses in pain. 

“I’m sorry baby, I know it’s uncomfortable but this is going to help you. This pain is soon going to be over I promise. You’re going to be okay , I’ve got you” 

It doesn’t take much longer before JK feels his stomach start to turn again, it makes a gut wrenching gurgling sound as he sits up quickly, Yoongi knows straight away he’s going to be sick and grabs the empty bucket he had placed by the bed earlier, holding it under the exhausted boys chin as he empties his stomach of what was left of Jins food. 

Yoongi reaches for a face towel with his free hand and dips it into the bucket of ice water before holding it against the back of JKs neck as he continues to vomit. 

Jin, who was in the room next door, has heard the whole commotion, immediately rushing to be by his side. 

“When did he start feeling sick again? Why wasn’t I told?” He asks, almost bursting into the room in panic when his eyes meet a stern Yoongi’s. He knows this look, the look of “not right now Jin!” written deep in his eyes. 

Jin takes a deep breath, calming himself whilst walking toward his heaving boy. The expression on his handsome face quickly turns from panic to concern. He places his large hand on the back of JKs neck, massaging it hoping it was helping the boy relax a little 

“That’s it, get it all out” he encourages. JK continues to vomit a further 3 more times. 

“Relax Kookie, lay back down and try to get some more sleep” Yoongi pulls him Gently back so the maknaes head is resting in his lap, continuing to pat the cold damp towel over his face, arms and chest. 

“Has he taken any more meds yet?” Jin asks in a hurried tone. 

Yoongi shakes his head. 

“Tae and Jimin was going to try and give him some more fever reducers as you instructed them to do after he had eaten, but he was sick before he digested the food” His concern for his baby brother only getting stronger. 

They eventually calm the sick boy, lulling him back to sleep with their soft calming whispers of comfort. Jin gestures for Yoongi to follow him out into the hall. Yoongi gently moves JKs head from his lap, placing it softly back onto his pillows before following Jin out of the room. 

“I’m going to phone Sejin, his stomach should have settled by now and he’s still really warm” Jin is clearly extremely concerned by this point and so is Yoongi, he nods in agreement. 

“Hospital?” He questions, Jin looks back up from his phone, staring deep into his eldest brothers eyes 

“Ne, we can’t let Kookie continue to suffer like this. He won’t be happy with it but it’s going to make him feel better so I am willing to deal with the initial aftermath of tears and panic” knowing how much the youngest hates hospitals and needles. 

He’s about to make the call to Sejin when both him and Yoongi hear Namjoon’s voice. 

“Sejin hyung, listen Jungkookie’s fever is still quite high. He has been sick over 6 times this evening and hasn’t been able to keep any fluids or food down” Namjoon has overheard the whole conversation between his two Hyungs who were unaware he was in the bathroom and has been listening to the commotion coming from his and JKs bedroom. 

“Okay, we’ll be ready in 10 minutes. We need to get him out of bed. Okay. Thank you” He looks back to his brothers. 

“Sejin is coming to pick him up and take him to the hospital. One of us can go with him but Sejin wants everyone else to stay here and get some sleep” Namjoon explains as calmly as he can. 

Jin steps forward. 

“I’ll go. You all need your rest” He says, almost demands. 

Namjoon hates to disagree with his older brother.

“I think it’s better if you stay here hyung. The maknaes will want their breakfast in the morning and you haven’t had any rest since getting home…” he turns his attention to Yoongi 

“… and you need to rest too Yoongs. You have been exhausted these last few days and the last thing any of us want is for you to get sick” The two eldest exchange a look, knowing that Namjoon is right. Yoongi gives the nod of agreement to Jin. 

“Okay. But Joon-ah, promise you will phone us as soon as he’s seen the doctor?” Namjoon smiles and places his hand comfortingly on Jins broad shoulder. 

“Of course I will. Relax, the both of you. He is dehydrated and just needs some fluids. Kookie will be just fine, I promise” a look of appreciation evident in both his hyungs eyes as they silently praise their leader for having a calm and level head in these situations.

“Okay, but first I’ll go and wake him up and carry him down to the car”  
Jin not completely relenting his responsibility for his baby Maknae just yet.

JK is deep in a feverish sleep when he suddenly feels something cold against his forehead. Jin replacing the old cooling patch with the new one. Jin is thankful to see the boys eyes flutter open, at least he won’t have to wake him up now, making things just that little bit easier for them both. 

“Hey Kookie” he says soothingly. 

“Not doing so good are you baby?” He sympathises 

“Kookie, you trust your Hyungs right?” JKs head was still fuzzy having just woken up but he understands the question, nodding in agreement. 

“I want you not to panic and listen to me okay?” He asks, a small nod from the Maknae in response. JK knew what was coming, but he was too weak to fight it. He just wants to feel better. 

“Your temperature is still high, you aren’t able to keep any food or water down so you are dehydrated and that’s dangerous so Namjoon Hyung and Sejin Hyung are going to take you to the hospital, okay?” Jin is braced for the hysterics, but instead he is met with another simple nod, this isn’t the reaction Jin is expecting and that does nothing to ease his concern. He checks to make sure the Maknae is properly alert and hasn’t misheard what he just said. 

“Kookie? You need to see a doctor so Joon-ah and Sejin are going to take you to the hospital, okay?” He repeats again 

“I know Hyung, it’s okay. I just want to feel better. I’m sick of being sick” JK manages to get enough strength to whisper the sentence, he obviously was feeling extremely sick to relent this easily. The eldest feels an overwhelming sense of pride for his youngest member and brother. 

“I know baby, I know.I am so proud of you Kookie. You are going to feel so much better soon Hyung promises” JK feels Jins softs lips brush against his temple. A gentle, reassuring and comforting kiss. 

Namjoon and Sejin arrive at the hospital with their sick Maknae less then 30 minutes later. Being met by a doctor at the entrance, they were taken straight into a private room to be examined. If there’s ones thing good about being sick as an idol is you get seen by a doctor quickly as to keep the visit as discreet and private as possible. JK is examined almost right away. 

Namjoon steps out of the room, leaving the sleeping boy and their manager alone. The boy was so exhausted he only woke once whilst being examined to answer a few questions. 

He calls Jin to explain what is happening. Explains JK is going to be fine but is majorly dehydrated and exhausted so the doctor wants him to be monitored closely over the next few hours. He has to have an IV to rehydrate his weak body and also some medicine to help reduce his fever and stop the nausea. Namjoon notices the nurse coming to administer the IV and knows this is the part where his baby brother is going to need him the most, JK being petrified of needles. 

Ending the conversation with Jin quickly he rushes back to the sick boys side. The nurse was about to wake him when Namjoon stops him. 

“Sorry, can you give us a minute alone with him please? He has a phobia of needles, I need the chance to explain it to him and give him time to process it before it happens” The nurse nods, appreciating their warning with a smile as he walks out of the door as soon as he mentions the word phobia.  


“Hey, Kookie” he shakes the sleeping boys shoulders gently 

“Kookie, wake up for me and Sejin Hyung” Namjoon tries again. Sejin brushing a cold wet towel over JKs head and cheeks to help rouse him from his deep, feverish slumber. 

The boys eyes slowly start to open, he sees Namjoon leaning over him and Sejin close by. 

“Heyyy baby” The leader smiles sympathetically, stroking JKs hair tenderly. 

“You with us Kookie?” He checks to make sure he is alert and coherent. The boy nods weakly 

“Good. The doctor says you are exhausted and dehydrated so you need to stay here for a few more hours whilst we gets some fluids and medicine into your system” the anxiety in his eyes was evident to both Namjoon and Sejin, he didn’t like where this conversation was going. He looks questionably at his two older brothers... 

“and?” both of them look at each other then back at JK. 

“and that means you need an IV, which means…” but Namjoon doesn’t get to finish the sentence before JK realises. 

“N..n… needle?” his voice shrouded in fear. Namjoon reacts quickly, taking hold of both of JKs clenched, fisted hands firmly into his, holding them tightly. 

“Junkookie listen to me alright? Just take a few deep breaths for me” he instructs, trying to get the clearly frightened boy to calm down. 

“Should I go and fetch the doctor?” Sejin asks, clearly concerned for his youngest member. 

“No, thank you Sejin Hyung, I’ve got this.” Sejin is proud of how the eldest always steps up in these situations, always taking care of each of his brothers so tentatively. Bang PD couldn’t have chose a better leader. 

Namjoon manages to calm his Maknae, explaining how it would be over with in seconds and wouldn’t feel as bad as how bad he is feeling now. JK finally accepts his fate, if it’s the only way to feel better, then so be it. 

“It’s okay to be scared Kookie, but I promise this is going to make you feel so much better” he continues. JK only nods in acceptance. 

Sejin and Namjoon have never seen their youngest look so defeated, an upsetting sight for the leader and their manager. 

The nurse returns a short while after. 

“Is Mr Jeon Jungkook ready?” She asks from the doorway. Namjoon nods as he walks towards them, preparing he syringe in hand. 

Namjoon keeping his eyes intently on JK, he manoeuvres himself so that he is blocking JKs view so he is unable see how big the needle is. 

“Ready Kookie?” He asks gently, stroking the boys arm lovingly. Again no words, just a small nod. 

“I’m right here with you okay? This is going to be over in seconds and it’s going to make you feel so much better” 

As Namjoon finishes those words, the process was over with within a few seconds. Namjoon is so proud of his youngest member and brother, he is being so brave and grown up. 

He falls back to sleep shortly after, Namjoon and Sejin remaining by his side. After a few hours of being rehydrated and medicated, he is finally discharged from the hospital. Returning home back into the loving and caring arms of his 6 hyungs. He is already feeling so much better.


	3. ... Jimin 💜 Jimin is sick and tries to hide it from the group.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin gets sick with what he thinks is the flu just a week before comeback. He tries hiding it until one of his hyungs start to suspect that Jimin is more then just stressed and tired. 
> 
> *So sorry this chapter took me a lot longer to write then I first thought. I just kept thinking of new parts to add 😂💜
> 
> *The next request is on the way soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A request by the lovely @Antilles and @cookiesncream_03 
> 
> Thank you for this idea @Antilles, I hope I done it justice. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing it. 
> 
> Borahae 💜

His head is pounding, his body aches and he feels sick to his stomach. But he’s got this, he can do this. He can get through this for Army, Besides it’s just the flu, or so Jimin thinks. 

With just a week to go till comeback, Jimin and his brothers are all under a lot of pressure, especially as this is going to be their biggest comeback yet. The eyes of the worlds media watching closely. No one wants to let their brothers or themselves down and especially not Army. 

The rehearsals are strenuous and exhausting; 12 hour days with back to back choreography and vocal practice with only a few short breaks in between. They are all clearly feeling the stress. 

Jimin is lost in a feverish dream as Hobi enters their room to wake his younger brother. He was going to wake him earlier but didn’t have the heart to, giving him a short but vital extra 15 minutes of sleep. 

He notices Jimin looking slightly paler then normal but puts it down to their schedule being so brutal right now. Walking over to his donsaeng, he shakes his shoulder lightly.

“Jiminie, wake up baby” he tries the gentle approach bit with no luck, so he tries again. A little more stern in his tone.

“Jimin you need to wake up” This time the boys eyes flutter open. 

“We have 45 minutes before we leave so go shower and get ready okay?” He smiles cheerfully, ruffling the boys hair playfully before he turns to leave. However, he is stopped by Jimin, his hand grabbing the eldest dancer by his wrist. 

Hobi looks questionably at Jimins small hand before he looks back at Jimin with intrigue. 

“Just 5 more minutes, please Hyung?” He whines as he closes his eyes again. 

“Jimin stop. You know we can’t be late” Hobi tries to reason with him but he is met with a moan.

“But Hyung…” however he doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence when Hobi cuts him off.

“Shall I go get Jin Hyung or Namjoon Hyung? I know they won’t have any trouble getting you out of bed” Hobi threatens, he hates to do this but knows it’s his last resort to waking the sleepy boy.

An extra 5 minutes in bed suddenly sounds like a bad idea when thinking about the wrath of Jin and Namjoon. 

“Okay, okay” He sits up and sighs.

Getting out of bed is painful, his legs feel really heavy and his body aches, but he knows he has to push through this. He can’t and won’t let anyone down. 

The shower helps, slightly dulling his aches. His muscles feeling less stiff, making it less of a struggle to dress then it was to undress the night before. 

... 

He is greeted in the kitchen by all 6 of his brothers. They have all ready started eating Jins famous chicken porridge. How he wishes he was hungry right now, instead the thought of eating turns his stomach. 

“Morning Jiminie, your breakfast is here” Taehyung says, pointing at his bowl already placed on the table. 

“Thank you but I’m not too hungry. I’ll have a granola bar instead” Lie, he has no intention of eating anything at all today.

Jin stops eating abruptly, looking at the boy sharply, his eyes wide and serious.

“Yah! It’s taken me a long time to cook this. It’s full of the nutrients we need and has the perfect amount of energy to keep us going till lunch, so sit down and eat it” he demands. 

All 6 pairs of eyes focus in on him. He hangs his head, feeling his cheeks flush in embarrassment from Jins scolding. He takes his seat at the table, knowing this isn’t going be easy, but he has to eat it no matter how sick he is feeling or he risks being caught.

Every swallow was hard, fighting the urge not to bring it straight back up. He stops half way through, not managing to take another bite in fear of being sick right there on the table. 

Jin, who has been glancing up from his food every now and again to check on Jimin, has noticed Jimin’s bowl is almost still full. He doesn’t have the patience for this today, sighing heavily.

“Did you not hear me the first time!?” He snaps at the young dancer.

Jimin sighs, knowing what Jin is going to say next. 

“We’re not leaving till you finish that Jimin! You need all the energy we can get today so if I have to feed it to you myself then I will!” Jin is clearly in no mood for anyone to be defiant today. 

“But Hyung, I’m not hungry and..” He’s cut off by another of Jins frustrated sighs.

“Just eat it Jimin, none of us have the energy for this, so please just eat it” Hobi leans in, whispering into his ear. 

“I mean it. If I have to feed it to him myself then I will! We can’t risk any of us getting sick right before comeback!” Jin says with conviction, looking at each member as he speaks, all but Jimin.

‘Too late for that’ Jimin thinks to himself, his stomach churning from the heavy porridge he had just forced himself to eat. 

The others are now staring at him. Various looks on their faces, mostly frustration with the younger dancer. It’s clear that the hard work is taking its toll on all of them. Their patience thinned by their exhaustion. 

Jimin, not wanting to make the situation any worse, takes another deep breath before picking up his spoon and continues to eat. Every swallow he takes is painful. He feels like it is bloating his belly further and further, but he pursues, not wanting to cause anymore upset amongst the group. 

He doesn’t know how he manages, but somehow he finishes the bowl. Excusing himself from the table almost immediately. He can’t hold it in anymore, he need to empty his stomach and relieve the pain in his stomach.

“Thank you hyung, that was really good. I’m going to go brush my teeth” he lies. 

Seconds later and he’s bent over the toilet, emptying his stomach of the undigested porridge. The taps running in order to disguise the sound of his heaves. 

... 

Back in the lounge, Hobi is starting to get concerned. His donsaeng was harder to wake this morning, he looks pale, he struggled to eat his breakfast and now he’s been in the bathroom “brushing his teeth” for a lot longer then usual. 

He knows he can’t possibly hide it from Hobi for much longer anyway, they share a room and if he is sick Hobi is definitely going to notice.  


However, he doesn’t have to know how bad it is. Quickly downplaying how bad he’s genuinely feeling. He can get away with saying it’s just a 24 hour stomach virus. That’s it, that’s what he’s going to do. He feels bad for doing my this but It’s his only chance of convincing Hobi not to tell their Hyungs. 

“I’ve been feeling a little sick. It’s just a 24 hour stomach virus from being run down from all the rehearsals, that’s all. I’ll be fine after a good nights rest” He lies again. How he has got the energy to keep this act up he doesn’t even know. 

He notices Hobi’s facial muscles relax, eyebrows unknotting themselves, a look of relief on the eldest dancers face.

“Why didn’t you say earlier?” He asks sympathetically. The look of relief turns to concern. It’s then he remembers Jin forcing Jimin to eat his breakfast as he sighs with frustration. He’s annoyed with himself for not noticing sooner. He should have known something was wrong the moment he said he wasn’t feeling hungry. 

“Aish, and Jin forced you to eat this morning” he acknowledges, stroking his hand through his little brothers thick silky hair. 

“It’s okay. He didn’t know. None of you knew. It’s my own fault for not saying something. But you understand why right hyung?” 

Hobi gives him a questionable look. 

“Why?” He asks simply.

“Because I don’t want to stress any of you out anymore then you already are. No one needs the worry of taking care of me when I can take care of myself” He explains.

Hobi’s face softens again. He understands Jimins excuse but isn’t sure if he believes him totally. He has been known to hide how sick he is before, but for now he has to give him the benefit of the doubt and trust that he’s telling him the truth. 

“I’m sorry you’re feeling sick baby” his hand gently meeting the boys forehead to check his temperature. He’s warm but not dangerously. 

“So we don’t have to tell anyone else?” less or a question, more of a statement. 

“I’ll keep an eye on you tonight. But if you don’t feel any better overnight or you feel worse then I’ll have to tell them” He says honestly. 

Jimins appreciation and relief is evident in his expression, making Hobi feel more settled about the decision he has just made. But he’s worrying about his Hyungs finding out he has been hiding this from them. Knowing he isn’t going to be the most popular person if that happens. 

“Here” Hobi hands Jimin the keys to the van.

“Go and wait in the car. I’m going to go and get the others, then we can all go home and get some rest.” Hobi explains through his bright smile. 

“Wait hyung, what excuse are you going to use to get us out of practice this early?” Jimin starts to worry again, what if the others start to suspect something? 

Hobi sighs sympathetically, a look of reassurance on his face. He leans towards his sick brother and strokes his hand gently through his hair, finally resting on the nape of his neck as he begins to massage it gently. 

“It’s okay. I’ll tell them the air con has stopped working. We won’t be able to rehearse without it in this heat. They won’t know any different” he soothes the boys nerves.

The look of appreciation on Jimins face was evident. 

“Thank you hyung” sincerity clear in his tone.

...

They made it back to the dorm an hour later, the mid afternoon traffic delaying the usual 20 minute journey. Jimin has fallen asleep on Hobi’s shoulder who decided to stay close to his brother, letting Jungkook drive them all home for a change. 

“Jiminie, wake up” Hobi tries to rouse his sick Maknae. 

Jimin’s eyes feel heavy, his head now starting to throb. He looks exhausted. Hobi helps him to sit up, massaging the back of the younger ones neck. 

“We’re back home now” he smiles reassuringly, knowing that all his brother wants is the warmth and comfort of his own bed. 

“Thank you Hobi hyung” Jimin is more then thankful for Hobi. He has always been a great source of comfort for him. 

...

Jimin headed straight to his and Hobi’s room, wanting only the sweet escape of sleep. Hobi followed behind him to make sure he got into bed okay.

“Will you be okay Jiminie? Can I get you anything?” Hobi asks sounding concerned. 

He shakes his head, his energy levels are now non existent as he starts to undress. Bending down to take off his trousers, he stands back up too quickly causing his head to start spinning as he loses his balance for a second, Hobi rushing to steady him. 

“Woah Jiminie, here sit down” He says, guiding the boy to his bed. 

“I’m okay. I just stood up too quickly. I just need to sleep” He lies again. Sure he needs his sleep, but he wasn’t okay. His head throbbing in pain, His stomach turning. 

“Are you sure I can’t get you anything?” Hobi sounds as concerned as he looks. 

“I’m okay. Thank you hyung” he says, barely able to finish the sentence before he lays down, eyes closing and giving into the darkness of sleep. 

Hobi tucks his fellow dancers covers over his unconscious Maknae. Placing a kiss to the sweet boys glass like skin. 

...

Hobi walks in to the open plan kitchen and living area where his remaining brothers were. Jin and Yoongi cooking dinner whilst Namjoon and the Maknaes are all busy on their phones. 

Silence is not the normal in this dorm not a surprise giving the fact that the members were all feeling the long, strenuous days of the past week, no one has much energy to do anything but rest. 

“Where’s Jiminie?” Tae asks, looking up from his phone slightly concerned. 

“Taking a nap before dinner” only part truth. He knows the sick boy has no intention on waking up and eating. 

“Is he okay? He has been really quiet all day and wasn’t himself during rehearsals earlier” Yoongi asks, still concentrating on chopping the vegetables for their dinner. 

“Ah fuck. How am I supposed to lie to Yoongi?” He knows Yoongi is good at reading him, if anyone was going to find out he was lying it was going to be him. 

“He’s just tired, that’s all” He says whilst turning and walking away so he didn’t have to look his closest hyung in the eyes and lie. 

“What did you guys talk about earlier?” Yoongi continues to quiz him. He knows something isn’t right with his ChimChim. 

“Why did we have to chose an apartment with an open plan kitchen and lounge area?” he thinks to himself, annoyed at not being able to escape the conversation. 

“Huh?” He asks, as if he’s oblivious to the question. 

“During the break, you and Jimin didn’t come back to the break room so I went looking for you both and see you having what looked like a pretty serious discussion” He is extremely astute, he knows there’s something Hobi isn’t telling him and Hobi knows it too. 

“We was having a private conversation Yoongi but since you ask, he was just asking for some advice on the new routines” He hates this, how much longer is he going to have to lie. He’s doing this for Jimin, that’s the only reason he has kept up with the lies.

Yoongi knows better, he can see right through Hobi but he decides to question no further. Realising Hobi won’t open up to him in front of the others. Unconvinced, he decides to check on Jimin himself. 

As relieved as Hobi is to not be questioned anymore, he finds it very unsettling. He knows Yoongi isn’t going to drop this. His heart pounding as he watches Yoongi exit the room. He knows where he is going and he can do nothing to stop him.

Jin, Namjoon, Jimin, Tae and JK all look oblivious to the situation unfolding right before them. 

Hobi takes that moment to go and check on Yoongi, who he knows is checking on Jimin. 

...

He enters his and the younger dancers room to see Yoongi sitting on his bed, staring at his Maknae intently. He doesn’t turn to look at him, but he knows he is there. 

“How long Hoseok-ah?” He asks, still not looking at his best friend. 

Hobi knows this is end game, he can’t continue his lies, has to tell his hyung the truth. He prays that Yoongi will keep this quiet and won’t tell anyone else, just the same as Jimin had hoped he wouldn’t tell anyone. 

“Okay, but please don’t get mad Yoongs” He asks, Yoongi now turning and staring into his guilty but apologetic eyes.

“Just tell me Hobi. How long has Jimin been sick?” He asks again, his face showing no expression. 

“Just today, from what Jimin has told me. It’s just a stomach flu, it’ll clear up in less then 24 hours” he explains. 

“Then why didn’t you tell any of us? Why hide it?” He asks bluntly. 

“Because Jimin asked me not to. He doesn’t want to worry any of you and add more stress on you all right now. He only told me because I basically backed him into a corner” he continues to try and explain. 

“Just like how I’ve had to back you into a corner?” He is clearly pissed. 

“I’m sorry Yoongi Hyung, I really am. I was just trying to respect Jimins wishes. I hated lying to you and I will never do that again” He apologises whole heartedly.

“You say that as if I’m upset at you for not telling ME? I’m not taking it personally Hobi, I get why you lied but I think it’s stupid to not have informed at least one of us. It’s not healthy for you to carry this worry around without sharing it with someone” Yoongi explains softly. Hobi has got it wrong. He isn’t pissed because he lied to him, it’s because he is worried about him. 

“Yoongi..” He starts to speak but is cut short by a moan escaping from Jimin. He sounds in pain. Both him and Yoongi exchange a worried look before rushing to their sick Maknaes side. 

“Jiminie, Hey” Yoongi says softly, he sits gently on the edge of the boys bed and begins to stroke his hair. 

...

Jimin was lost in sleep when he is suddenly woken by a sharp pain in his gut, he can feel his stomach turning. 

He hears his name being spoken, feels a hand brushing through his hair helping to soothe him. That’s until he realises the voice doesn’t belong to Hobi. He immediately opens his eyes, his heart sinking when he sees Yoongi, he knows Yoongi is going to know it’s more serious then what he told Hobi.

“Hey Jiminie, you don’t sound too good baby. What’s wrong?” Concern etched into his expression.

Jimin can’t respond right now. He knows as soon as he tries, he’ll be sick. He gestures for Yoongi to move out of the way so he can get out of bed and get to the bathroom, but he soon realises there’s no time left. He can’t help but be sick right there into his lap. 

“Aish” Both Hobi and Yoongi are both in shock. A minute ago the boy was deep in sleep and now he’s vomiting on himself. 

They both help their sick little brother to sit up so he doesn’t choke. 

“Hobi go get a change of bedding and a bucket” Yoongi keeping a clear, calm head in the chaos. 

Hobi quickly returns. Yoongi has the Maknae out of bed on the floor, the boys back resting against Yoongi’s chest. He places the bucket in front of Jimin, his heart hurt to see him suffering like this. 

“Here Jimin, get it all out of your system” He leans the boy toward, supporting him with one hand placed firmly on his chest so he didn’t fall forward, his other massaging the boys neck.

Jimin begins to heave again, Hobi softly at his back.

“That’s it baby, get it all out and you will feel so much better” Hobi soothes him.

He starts to vomit again but this time Yoongi notices something frightening, blood. There’s blood in his vomit. Hobi has already noticed the eldest rappers concern, it’s written all over his face. 

“What is it? What’s wrong?” Hobi asks in panic.

He shakes his head, if he tells Hobi then he would start to panic and so would Jimin, and he couldn’t handle the pair of them breaking down on him. 

“I don’t like seeing our Jiminie suffer like this” Now he finds himself lying to Hobi and he feels the same shame that Hobi felt by doing so. 

Hobi wasn’t totally convinced, just as Yoongi could read Hobi, he can do the same with him. But right now he has to focus on making sure Jimin is okay.

“Can you get a bucket of ice water, some towels and the thermometer?” Yoongi continues. More of an instruction, less of a question. Hobi again exits the room without a word.

Jimin feels so exhausted, his eyelids heavy with sleep. He can’t be sick anymore, there’s nothing left in his system. 

“Yoongi” He musters up enough energy to whisper his Hyungs name. 

“Ne, it’s me Jiminie. It’s okay, relax” he pulls the boy back gently so his head is resting on Yoongi’s chest.

“I’m sorry” enough energy left to mutter those words, Jimins eyelids began to close. 

“Jiminie” he taps his cheeks gently 

“stay awake just for a little longer okay?” He needs to keep him awake long enough to take his temperature, get him cleaned up and get some food into his system. 

Hobi was soon back with the requested items. 

“Thank you Hoseok-ie” Yoongi thanks him, his voice full of gratitude. 

The first thing Yoongi does is take Jimins temperature. He places the thermometer in his ear and waits for the beep to indicate when it’s ready to remove. 

Finally it beeps, Yoongi gently but quickly takes it out and looks at the temperature, his face thick full of concern the moment he looks. 

“How high?” Hobi Asks. 

Yoongi sighs and shakes his head again. 

“High. Change the sheets and duvet whilst I clean him up and get him changed” he wants to get the sick, exhausted boy back into bed. Then he can take care of telling the others and arranging medical attention for their suffering Maknae. 

Yoongi gently removes Jimins shirt and trousers before he starts to wipe him down with the towels he had dampened in the ice water. Jimin flinches as the cold cloth meets his skin. 

“Shhhh” Yoongi hushes with the soothing, gentle tones of his deep voice, he continues to wipe him down. 

“C-cold” he moans, his teeth almost chattering together. 

“I know, I know baby but this is going to help you feel better. I’ll help you back into your warm bed as soon as we have finished cleaning you up and Hobi is done changing your sheets okay?” He tries to reassure him. 

“I’m almost done Jiminie baby” Hobi says, hurrying to get the bed made quickly so his roommate can get back into bed and get as comfortable as he can. 

He soon finishes, as does Yoongi. They both help the boy back into his bed. Yoongi stands and looks down to Hobi who is sitting on the edge of the boys bed just the same as Yoongi had done earlier that evening. 

“This isn’t just stomach flu Hobi-ah. I have to tell the others. Jin and Namjoon need to know. We’ll need to call a doctor out so they will find out eventually. It’s best they find out direct from one of us” he explains calmly. 

Hobi nods, accepting his fate. He felt stupid to think he could have kept this from any of them as well as feeling both annoyed and ashamed with himself. 

“Jin hyung and Joonie are going to be mad huh?” nervousness clear in his tone, Hobi worries.

“Don’t worry about that. Leave it to me. Just focus on making sure Jimin is alright, okay? It’ll be fine Hobi” He is so good at comforting and calming hobi, always there to guide him through tough times. 

“Thank you Yoongi-ah” He thanks his Hyung sincerely. Yoongi smiling fondly in return. 

“Don’t mention it” he says simply before leaving Hobi alone with Jimin. Taking the bucket with him so Hobi didn’t see the blood. 

Before long, the quiet room was disturbed by the sound of Jin and Namjoon entering, rushing to their Maknae. 

“Aish, he’s burning up” Jin instantly feeling the young boys forehead with his large, soft palm. 

“I’ll call the doctor, and Sejin Hyung… he needs to know” Namjoon says, concern etched over the leaders face. 

“How can I not have realised?” He curses himself for not noticing that Jiminie was sick. He wasn’t being a brat earlier, he is sick and the guilt that Namjoon feels is overwhelming. 

Jin wakes the sick boy, calling his name softly whilst brushing his hair back with his long fingers. 

“Jimin, wake up for hyung” he urges his sick Maknae. He can’t let him sleep, Yoongi has told him and Namjoon about the blood and he’s worried he could be bleeding internally so it’s vital to keep him conscious right now. 

Jimin is again woken gently by a soft voice calling his name. He soon realised its Jin, but he is feeling so sick he doesn’t care who knows. He just wants to feel better and do well for his hyungs and Army.

“That’s it. Good baby, stay awake for me okay?” Jin encourages him. He’s never seen Jimin looking so weak and sick and it’s scaring him. He’s freaking out on the inside but keeping calm on the outside. If any of his Maknaes and dongsaengs see him panic it’s only going to make this nightmare situation even worse. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you” Jimin manages find enough energy to apologise to his eldest brother. 

“Hey shhh, don’t apologise. Let’s just focus on getting you better okay?” Still stroking the boys hair. 

“The Doctor is on his way and so is Sejin” Namjoon is back staring at his sick Maknae who is now awake. He immediately walks over to him and bends down by the side of his bed. 

“Hey Jiminie, we have a doctor on the way okay? You’re going to feel better soon Hyung promises” He says comfortingly. His voice the softest Jimin has ever heard his older brother and leader speak. 

Jimin usually put up a fight when doctors are involved but he doesn’t have the energy to fight it. He’s desperate to feel better and if that takes a doctor then so be it. 

“Sejin looked up the symptoms, what you saw could just be from straining his stomach muscles. So try not to worry okay?” He looks to both Yoongi and Jin who he can tell is just as panicked as him. All 3 are calm on the outside but they know each other better and know they are all feeling the same way. 

Hobi looks at each of them, puzzled by what he meant by “what you saw” What did Yoongi see? 

“What are you talking about?” He asks in both confusion and concern. 

The eldest 3 exchange a look between them. They can’t tell Hobi here, not in front of Jimin. They don’t want him to hear and start to panic, the sick dancer clearly doesn’t have the energy for that at this moment in time. 

“I’ll explain soon Hobi, okay?” Yoongi places his hand on his best friends shoulder and gives it a gentle and comforting squeeze. 

Hobi’s eyes are wide with concern but he trusts what Yoongi tells him. He will find out soon and until then he will have to wait the worries out and put on a brave face for his sick Jiminie. 

“Maybe if something had been said earlier…” Jin snaps, he’s finding it hard to conceal his anger. How could Hobi hide this from him? What ever possessed him to think that was okay? He doesn’t get to finish the question before Yoongi stands up, looking down at him in anger. 

“Ya Seokjin!” Yoongi scolds his hyung, the only one not afraid to do so.

“What did we agree?” He continues. Jin looks at the floor, his cheeks flushed. 

“Sorry, I just..” the eldest doesn’t get to finish before Yoongi interrupts again. 

“Just drop it and focus on Jimin” Yoongi says again, he doesn’t have time for silly, non sensical arguments right now. 

Jin, as much as he hate to admit it, knows Yoongi is right. He needs to let it go and focus on making sure Jimin is looked after. 

Hobi is upset at Jin’s harsh and unnecessary statement, clearly it was aimed at him. He see’s Yoongi give him an a sympathetic smile and pats his best friend on the back encouragingly. 

“He doesn’t mean it Hobi-ah” He whispers so softly only his Hobi can hear his words. 

...

10 minutes have past, Jimin still being kept awake by his hyungs, when the doctor finally arrives. 

Namjoon greets him and guides him to the 2 dancers room whilst informing him of the younger ones symptoms. 

His hyungs stand back whilst the doctor check him over. Asking him a range of questions, listening to his heart and monitoring its rate. Checking his temperature again. He concludes that their poor Jimin has a viral stomach infection, a lot more serious then the flu. He explains he will make arrangements for him to be admitted into the hospital to be rehydrated and to get some vital antibiotics into his system as well as the vitamins and nutrients he has lost due to vomiting. 

Whilst Jimin doesn’t want to spend anytime in the hospital, he is desperate to feel better. At least this way he can get a good nights sleep and finally wake up feeling better. The escape sounding more appealing by the second. 

“It’s okay Hyungs, I want to go to the hospital, I just want to feel better” He says weakly. Even when he’s sick he’s worrying about his hyungs. Of course, it’s Jiminie. 

“Jiminie baby” Yoongi is back beside his close friend and baby brother within a second. He places his hands on Jimins cheeks, turning his head gently so he is facing his second eldest Hyung.

“I am so proud of you. Everything is going to be okay, alright?” he says in his deep soft tone. He knows how much Jimin hated hospitals so for him to relent this easy knows mustn’t be easy for his Maknae. 

“Me too” Jin by his other side stroking his hair gently. 

“And me. You are being so strong Jiminie” Hobi soon encourages and comforts his dongsaeng.

“We are all very proud of you” Namjoon now speaking, you could see it in his eyes.

“You will be in and out of there before you know it and will be feeling so much better by later this evening. Yoongi hyung and Hobi hyung will be taking you to the hospital with Sejin and they will stay with you okay?” Jin explains, Jin Yoongi and Namjoon having discussed it earlier with each other. They know how hard this is for his youngest Maknae, it’s not easy on any of them knowing he has to go to the hospital but they put on a brave face to comfort their brother. 

Jimin was soon being carried to Sejin’s waiting car by the strong arms of Namjoon who insisted on escorting them all to the car. 

Placing him carefully on the back seat, head in Hobi’s lap, he kisses the youngest dancer on his temple.

“See you soon baby. You’re going to be feeling so much better in just a couple of hours” he whispers before closing the car door firmly but gently. 

“Call me when you get some news” he watches as Yoongi nods before the car pulls away. 

The weight and severity of how serious it could have been had he not seen the doctor was too much, his tears flowing freely from his eyes. He feels immensely guilty for not noticing his Maknaes sickness and for snapping at him during the rehearsals. He promises himself from now on he’s always going to check and double check on his brothers welfare, not wanting to see any of them this sick ever again. 

A tense 2 hours later and Namjoon’s phone finally rings. Jin, JK and Tae all looking at him, desperate for news on their Jiminie. 

“Hey Yoongi. How is he?” Silence follows, just a few nods coming from the eldest.

“Okay. Sure” he continues to nod.

“Oh hurry the hell up” Tae thinks, his nerves for his best friend and soulmate taking over. 

“Okay, thank you hyung” he finally hangs up the phone to the relief of the others. 

“So, Jiminie does have a stomach infection. Straining his stomach through vomiting caused the bleeding, so it’s nothing serious. He’s on intravenous Antibiotics and has some medication to stop his sickness and he’s already feeling a little better and should be discharged by morning” The sighs of relief could be heard clearly by each member. 

...

Jimin is sleeping, Yoongi is sat closest to him staring at him intently. He looks so peaceful. His facial muscles relaxed, it almost looks like the boy is smirking. Colour had returned to his cheeks. It’s a huge relief to see him doing better. 

“Our poor ChimChim is finally looking a little better huh?” Hobi is sat next to Yoongi, relief clear on the younger rappers face. He smiles at seeing his soul mate at ease. 

“Ne, finally. How about you Hobi, how are you feeling after what Jin said earlier? You know he didn’t mean it right?” His concern shifting from Jimin to his soul mate. 

“It hurt at first yes, but I know he didn’t mean it. He was just stressed and worried. I don’t blame him. Sometimes we look for someone to blame when something is out of our control” He appreciates his closest friends concern and this time he doesn’t hesitate to tell him the truth. 

“Good. I just wanted to make sure you know that Jin isn’t mad at you. It wasn’t about you. He loves and cares about you a great deal” Yoongi continues to comfort him, even though he knows he is okay. 

“I know, Thank you Yoongi-ah, not just for this but for everything today, thank you” The sincerity in his tone evident. The conversation ending there as they see their Maknae stir in his sleep, suddenly looking in discomfort. 

“Jiminie?” Hobi leans forward stroking his hand through Jimins hair. 

Jimin doesn’t open his eyes, he seems to still be asleep. Again he stirs, turning onto his side he starts to curl up into the feral position.

“I think he’s having a nightmare hyung” Hobi’s expression goes from relaxed to panic. 

“It’s okay Hobi, I’ve got this. Can you get a glass of water from the water cooler over there please?” He says calmly pointing at the machine. 

“Jiminie it’s Yoongi Hyung, wake up” he says lightly shaking at the boys shoulders. Still no response. 

“Jimin open your eyes, look at me” He tries again, this time trying a sterner route shaking his shoulders firmly and with that the sick boys eyes are wide open. The look of fear is clear for both Yoongi and Hobi to see. 

“Jimin hey, look at me, look at hyung” Yoongi says, leaning over so his face is directly in front of him. 

His eyes darted around the room in fear, as if searching for someone, or something. 

“Jiminie baby, are you back with us? Nod if you can hear us” Hobi tries getting his young dancers attention and it works, a slight nod coming from the gasping boy. His breathing is way too fast and both Hobi and Yoongi are aware of the issue. 

“Good, you were having a nightmare baby, You’re okay. Both me and Hobi are right here with you. You’re safe. Here drink some of this for me” Yoongi tries to comfort the panicked Maknae. Taking the water from the bedside table, he lifts the glass to the boys mouth. Jimin takes a small sip but it clearly does nothing to calm him. 

“Jiminie, slow deep breaths okay?” Hobi coaches him on his breathing so he doesn’t hyperventilate. 

Jimin tries but his lungs feel like they are tightening, almost burning. 

“I, I can’t hyung. I can’t breathe” he starts to panic. 

“Yes you can, you can Jimin, follow hyung okay? breathe with me” Yoongi places one of Jimins hands onto his chest and mimics the rhythm and deep breaths he wants Jimin to follow. In return he places a hand on Jimins chest, so he can make sure the Maknae is matching his rhythm. 

“In two three four, hold and out two three four” He repeats almost in chant. 

He starts to feel Jimin mimicking him. His breaths calming and becoming more even. 

“That’s it you’re doing so well. Just relax baby ” Hobi encourages his little brother. 

They continued to coach and comfort him until he eventually settled back into a deep sleep. 

“Fevers can bring on nightmares. I was hoping it wouldn’t affect him but I was also half expecting this to happen” Yoongi sighs. He’s exhausted, both mentally, physically and emotionally. Today has been one of the toughest he has ever had to go through since debut and he doesn’t ever want to repeat it again. 

...

It had been a rough night on all 3 members, Yoongi and Hobi having gotten hardly any sleep due to helping their younger brother through the nightmares that kept on coming, 4 more after the first initial one.

Jimin however was finally feeling better. He opens his eyes to the pleasant feeling of a settled stomach. His headache gone, and the aches and pains are only slight in comparison to 24 hours earlier. 

Yoongi was the first to notice that Jimin was conscious, immediately taking hold of the boys hand. 

“Jimin? Can you hear me?” He asks, not sure how alert and aware his brother would be.

Jimin nods and smiles, Yoongi letting an exasperated sigh of relief escape his lungs. He was so happy to see his Jiminie smile again. 

“How are you feeling?” He can already see he is looking bette, the sparkle was back in his eyes, but he needs to hear Jimin say it for his own reassurance.

“Much better” they both smile at each other, the relief in both their eyes visible to only them.

“Thank you for taking care of me Hyung, for staying with me” Jimin was overwhelmed by the amount of love and care his Hyung has for him. He puts his free hand on top the rappers, stroking it tentatively. 

“Jiminie, you never have to thank me or anyone of your brothers for caring for you okay? We love and take care of each other, it’s part of being a family” He explains, curling his fingers into Jimins, he gives a firm and reassuring squeeze. 

“Saranghae” Jimin smiles sweetly at his closest hyung. 

“Saranghae Jiminie” His smile replicating his younger brothers. 

“Jiminie, hey” Hobi awakes and see’s Jimin awake and smiling. Waking up to that view was the best feeling, Jimin was obviously feeling better judging by that beautiful smile. 

“You’re awake. How are you feeling?” He asks, the relief evident in his tone. 

“You’re awake too. I’m feeling much better thank you Hobi” he smiles, even managing to joke with his roommate. 

“Already back to cheeky Jiminie” Hobi smirks to himself. 

“I’m hungry” Jimin announces, again both Hobi and Yoongi look at each other in relief. He really is feeling better if he’s asking for food. 

“Breakfast will be served soon” Yoongi laughs, it’s nice to see that all the boy is worried about now was food. 

“No, I don’t want hospital breakfast. I wan’t Jin hyungs porridge and soup” Jimin whines.

“Please Hyungs?” He continues to try to convince the two rappers. How can anyone resist those puppy eyes they don’t know as they give in to the younger ones demands. 

“I’m not too sure porridge is a good idea, it’s a little too heavy for your stomach. But the soup, I’ll call Seokjin…” he was suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, immediately followed by the sound of a very familiar voice.. Jin’s. 

The timing couldn’t have been more perfect, not only was Jin here but he is carrying Tupperware which was clearly carrying food, the smell of his famous soup filling the air. 

“Jiminie baby, hey, how are you doing?” He says, handing the containers of food to Yoongi, freeing his hands to stroke through his Maknaes thick, silky dark hair. 

Yoongi stands, food still in hand, moving so Jin can get closer to Jimin.

“Hey Jin Hyung, I was just saying I’m feeling a lot better and feel hungry for your porridge and soup and here you are” Jimin now laughing lightly, finding his eldest Hyungs timing hilarious. 

“Good. That’s really good baby, I’m so proud of you for coming here and getting help and even more relieved you are feeling better. But the porridge maybe a step too far for your recovering tummy, so you’ll have to settle for the soup just now okay?” Jin’s worry has diminished as soon as he see his Maknae smiling and joking. 

They enjoy their breakfast together, before Jimin is finally given the all clear to be discharged much to the relief of everyone. He can finally get home to the rest of his brothers can relax in his own bed. He has his medication but most importantly his Hyungs and dongsaengs to take care of him and that’s all he needs. The love of his Hyungs and dongsaengs will always keep him safe.


	4. ... Hobi and the Maknaes 💜 part 1 of 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a request by @Gogodateko
> 
> “I hope you can write a fic where Hoseok catches a cold and spreads it to the hyung line and the maknae line freaks out, I'd appreciate it very much!”
> 
> Hobi makes a fateful decision which results iin chaos. 
> 
> First part of 2. 
> 
> Enjoy 💜
> 
> 💓I will have the second part up within the next week Xx

Winter in Seoul is usually very cold, often lacing the streets white with snow. This winter, however, temperatures have dropped to the lowest on record particularly this week. Temperatures fall into the minus’, cars and pavements glistening with ice. 

The heating was constantly on in the dorm, the seven members can’t afford to get sick so have been confined in their home. With two concerts in a weeks time they have been warned by Bang PD and Sejin to stay inside until the cold snap is over. 

3 days into the Siberian weather and Hobi is growing increasingly frustrated by being stuck inside. He decides he can’t handle this feeling of cabin fever anymore. He needs to get outside for some for fresh air, take a nice walk and stretch his legs, he doesn’t care how cold it is. Nobody would even notice; he’ll only be gone for 20 minutes. They’ll never even have to know, right? ...

He waits until his brothers fall to sleep before he makes his escape. The last thing Hobi needs right now is a lecture from his hyungs. 

He takes the precautions of making sure he doesn’t get sick by wearing his thickest Jumper, coat, scarf, gloves and hat to retain as much body heat as possible and looks forward to finally getting outside. 

Although freezing, the fresh air flowing through his lungs and the stretch in his legs after a quick walk has revitalised Hobi. He feels refreshed, a weight lifted from his shoulders as he makes his way quickly to bed, sneaking into his room whilst taking extra care to not wake Jimin. 

…

He wakes the following morning feeling a heaviness on his chest, his first thought is that Jimin has had another nightmare and has gotten into bed with him. 

Opening his eyes, he’s expecting to see his roommates head on his chest but instead finds nothing, his bed empty. He sits up and tries to take a deep breath but his chest still feels heavy, leaving him unable to take a deep breath clearly. 

No sooner did he have time to worry about it when he suddenly sneezes, immediately waking Jimin. 

“Hyung? Are you okay?” His reaction was almost immediate, his voice thick with sleep. 

“I’m fine Jiminie, sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep” he lies, unable to answer that question himself right now. Is he okay? Was it maybe dust that had caused him to sneeze? 

“Did I hear you sneeze?” Jimin is now sitting up, his eyes squinting with tiredness, his expression was that of concern. 

“Ne, it’s just dust. I’m okay” Is he trying to convince Jimin or himself? He’s not even sure anymore. 

Jimin accepts one of his closest friends words, but he makes a mental note to keep an eye on his older brother given his gut feeling of unease.

“I’m going to take a bath and freshen up” Hobi really doesn’t feel like getting out of bed but is scared of sneezing again which will clearly concern his Maknae. He feels the need to escape to the confides of the only room in the house where he can’t be interrupted, the bathroom. 

Jimin nods in recognition of Hobi’s words. His mind is telling him to trust the older dancer but his heart knows that something isn’t right.  
…

Resting his head back against the bath, hot water resting just above his chin, Hobi relaxes in the comfort of the heat. However, that doesn’t stop him from sneezing, he keeps the water running to try and drown out the noise from his brothers. 

…

Jimin is in the kitchen and lounge area, the rest of his brothers around him, busy doing various things from reading to cooking. He’s supposed to be making toast but is distracted by his worry for Hobi. He knows in his gut that his brother is getting sick and is struggling with the decision to confront his older brother himself or tell Jin and let him handle it. 

However, Jin was already starting to worry the moment he saw Jimin staring at the toaster, a blank expression on his face as the toast starts to burn; smoke beginning to flow from the vents. Jimins face still blank and motionless, he seemed to be staring into thin air. 

“Jimin!” His voice is loud with frustration at the fact Jimin has zoned out almost causing the toaster to set alight. 

Jimin is snapped out of his worry by Jin’s loud stern voice, the oldest shouting so loud he jumps, that’s when he notices the smell of burning and the smoke coming from the toaster. Jin already having switched it off and unplugging it to prevent a fire. 

“Ohh, Jin Hyung I’m sorry I was just.. ermm I was just thinking about finally getting back outside again” he decides now isn’t the best time to tell Jin, too ashamed he almost just burnt their home down. 

“You was completely out of it just then Jimin, you only ever do that when you’re worried” Jin’s voice softens, concern replacing the panic and frustrating tone he just used. 

Damn it, Jimin forgot his oldest brother knew him better then he knew himself most times, making it impossible to hide anything from him. 

“What’s worrying you Jimin? you know you can tell us” Yoongi says looking up from the book he seemed to be consumed in. Unbeknown to his brothers that he could even hear their conversation. 

“What? Yoongi heard the whole thing?” Jimin and Jin both think to themselves, a surprised look shared between the pair. 

Jimin knows he can’t hide his concern from his brothers forever so decides its best for everyone that he voices them. He sighs before taking a deep breath in preparation. 

“I’m worried about Hobi hyung. He woke me up this morning by sneezing, he’s also a little pale and looks like he hasn’t slept for a week” referring to the dark circles under Hobi’s eyes. 

“Is he in your room?” Jin asks, his face now showing his concern he was trying so hard to hide from his dongsaeng and Maknae. 

“He said he was going to take a bath” Jimin says with honesty.

“I’m going to go check on him, just to be sure” Jin wastes no time before he has left the kitchen, finding himself in front of the bathroom door quicker then he thought, he knocks gently. 

…

Hobi is starting to feel worse, the hot water that had soothed his aching muscles was now tepidly warm, his energy levels have dropped and he finds it hard to sit up, even harder getting out of the bath. It takes all his remaining energy out of him do so as he rests on the toilet right after getting out. Head in his hands, he sneezes a few more times, trying his best to be as quiet as possible. 

Eventually he gains enough energy to stand. He runs a cold tap and splashes the refreshing water onto his face, an attempt at trying to feel fresher and awake. “Why? Why was I so stupid to go out in this weather. I had been warned, why didn’t I listen?” He cursed at himself, annoyed at his choices but his annoyance soon turned to panic when he hears a knock on the door. 

“Hoseok it’s me” Jin keeps his voice soft, managing to conceal his concern in his whisper. . 

Hobi’s heart begins to race. Jin is going to kill him for going outside and getting sick; that’s if this cold doesn’t do it first.  
He feels his chest start to tighten. Panic vastly consuming the sick dancer. 

“I, i…” He struggles to get enough air to finish his the sentence. Unable to answer his oldest brother he unlocks the door. 

Jin’s concealed concern goes out the window the moment he sees his dongsaeng. He’s pale, sweaty, the dark circles that Jimin had told him about more visible now then earlier. He looks exhausted.

“Hobi!!!” He steadies him with his strong arms, hands placed firmly against Hobi’s arms. 

“Hyung sit him down on the toilet, his breathing is off, he needs to calm down” Yoongi was now by Jin and his best friends side. 

Jin nods in acceptance, helping Hobi to the closest available place to sit him down and try and calm him.

They both kneel beside their brother. Jin massaging the back of Hobi’s neck. 

“Hobi calm down. Take some slow deep breaths for me” Yoongi says with authority yet keeping his voice soft and gentle. 

Hobi hears Yoongi’s words and tries to follow his instructions, but he can’t take a deep breath, his airways feel like they are constricting as he shakes his head. 

Yoongi see’s that his brother is hyperventilating, and knows he needs to be more firm with hobi to try and snap him out of his panicked state. Tough love is the only thing that seems to help Hobi when he feels stressed or panicked. 

“Yah Hoseok stop. You need to stop breathing so quickly and slow your breathing down” It pains him to have to raise his voice to the younger when he’s clearly suffering. He’s helped Hobi through his panic attacks numerous times in the past and it never gets any easier, but it works.

Hobi finds himself snapped out of his panicked state by Yoongi’s harsh loud tone. His senses are awakened and he starts to understand what is happening which instantly helps him to slow down his breathing. 

“That’s it, nice and slow. You’re okay” Yoongi shows his soft side for those closest to him. 

Finally able to take a deep breath after Yoongi’s encouraging coaching, he is able to speak. 

“Thank you hyungs” he addresses his oldest two brothers sincerely. 

“I’m sorry” he continues, hanging his head in shame knowing what he was about to tell them. A look of question from his eldest Hyungs. 

“I left the house last night. I felt trapped and needed to get out and get some fresh air” His voice almost trembles with his words. 

“I’m sorry you did what!?” Jin automatically reacts, unable to conceal his Anger at the defying actions of his Maknae. 

“Jin hyung!” Yoongi throws a sharp look at the eldest, no more words are needed for Jin to realise what Yoongi means. Now is not the best time to give Hobi a lecture, not when he’s already feeling so sick. 

“He said he’s sorry. Let’s just get him into bed” he turns his attention back to his best friend and looks him in the eyes “That sound good Hobi? A nice warm bed and some of Jin’s chicken soup?” He looks back to Jin, looking for a sign that he has acknowledged the unasked demand. Jin nods. 

“Sure, I’ll go get started on the soup now whilst Yoongi helps you back to bed Hoseokie” He is clearly unimpressed but also knows that his chicken soup is a great cure for a cold. Hobi’s health is most important. His lecture’s can wait until his brother is well enough. 

…

Jin enters the spacious open plan kitchen and living area immediately noticing the rest of his brothers concern. 

“Is Hobi hyung okay?” Jimin is the first to voice his concern. 

“Can we do anything to help?” Taehyung quick to speak after his best friend.

Jin looks to the leader and Jk before looking back to Jimin and Tae, he nods his his head. 

“Yoongi and myself have got things under control thank you Taehyungie. Hobi isn’t very well but he will be okay Jiminie. He left the house last night to get some fresh air and now he’s sick so let this be a lesson to you all. None of you have permission to leave this house right now, am I understood?” His expression serious. A nod of agreement from the rest of the group. 

“Good! I’m going to make Hobi some soup. The rest of you be as quiet as you can so he can get some rest” he continues before turning his back to his Maknaes and dongsaeng as he starts to prep his sick dongsaengs soup. 

Namjoon follows his Hyung. Concern etched into his expression. 

“He went out in this weather!? What’s his temperature?” His concern heavy In his tone. 

“I haven’t taken it yet. Waiting for Yoongi to get him settled into bed then I’ll check.” Jin answers whist preparing the ingredients for the soup.

“I’ll go and help Yoongi, I can’t just sit here doing nothing whilst Hobi is sick” He doesn’t wait for a response from Jin before he’s already making his way towards his dongsaengs bedroom. 

….

Yoongi has helped his sick brother back into his cosy bed, covering him with his duvet cover and a blanket for extra warmth. 

“Comfortable?” He asks as he sits gently by on the side of the bed. He strokes Hobi’s hair away from his face. 

He nods and smiles, his appreciation apparent in his expression. 

“Thank you Yoongi-ah. I’m so sorry I made the stupid decision to go outside” He apologises again. 

“Hey” he reaches his long fingers under his best friends chin and lifts it lightly so they are now locking eyes. “Stop apologising. I can see you’re sorry and you’re suffering enough already. Let’s just focus on getting you better, alright?” Yoongi soothes him. 

“Thank you” He says with sincerity. Relieved that Yoongi understands him and isn’t mad at him, he begins to relax in the comfort of his best friend. 

Yoongi places his hand gently onto Hobi’s forehead, checking his temperature. He feels warm but nothing that concerns his older brother too much. 

They hear a knock on the door, Yoongi giving the go ahead to enter when they see a concerned Namjoon entering the room, joining Hobi by his side.

“I would give you a lecture for going outside but you’re clearly suffering enough” He reaches forward, brushing his longs fingers through Hobi’s silky hair before resting his hand on Hobi’s forehead. 

“Hmm you’re warm but nothing to be too worried about” He states out loud “We should take his temperature just to be sure” looking back to Yoongi who nods in agreement. 

“You read my mind” Yoongi smiles to their loving leader. 

“You stay here with our sick Hoseokie. I’ll go fetch the thermometer” He returns the smile, patting his close brother on the shoulder assuringly as he turns to leave. 

“I hate all this fussing” Hobi has never been one for people making a fuss over him. He’d much rather be the one fussing over someone. 

“Stop whining” Yoongi jokes as he smirks, trying to cheer up his closest friend. It works as he sees a small yet evident smile on his face. 

Namjoon is back within a couple of minutes, gently placing the thermometer strip on the eldest dancers head. Silence fills the air as they await the results. 

“38.8, high like we expected but nothing to be too concerned about right now. Is it just a cold or do you have any other symptoms?” He asks whilst pulling the blankets up higher over his good friend. 

Hobi shakes his head. 

“Headache?” Namjoon asks again wanting to be sure. Another shake of the head in response. 

“Any aches or pains?” he continues to question the dancer. Another shake of the head. 

“Okay, that’s good. Your soup should be ready soon and then after you’ve eaten you can get a good sleep alright? That should make you feel a lot better” Consoling someone never comes easy to Namjoon, except when it’s for his brothers. 

As if on cue Jin enters with a tray of soup in hand. The fragrance fills the air, increasing all of their appetites. 

“That smells and looks so good, right Hobi?” Yoongi encourages. 

“Yes, thank you Hyung” Hobi’s appreciation reflecting strongly in his tone. 

“Eat well Hobi, finish it if you can. It will help” Jin strokes his thumb over the back of Hobi’s hand reassuringly. Even Jin can’t stay mad at Hobi for too long. He gives him another reassuring smile before leaving the room, Namjoon leaving shortly after. 

Yoongi opts to stay with his best friend and closest brother. He knows Hobi likes company whilst he’s eating.  
He watches as he begins to sip his hyungs infamous chicken soup. 

“Good right?” He asks encouragingly. 

Hobi nods and continues to eat. Smiling in the assurance and relief that his brother is eating, Yoongi begins to eat his soup. Jin had made sure everyone got a bowl of the healthy, hearty tastiness, he would never think of cooking for one without the other. 

After finishing, Yoongi notices Hobi is looking a little better. He didn’t look as pale and clammy and seemed to be more alert. 

“I would ask if you enjoyed it but that would be a stupid question when the bowl is empty” Yoongi smirks, taking the empty bowl from Hobi’s lap. 

“It was good, thank you. Thank Jin Hyung for me please” …

“You don’t need to thank me. It’s what brothers are for. We take care of each other” Jin comes back into sight to collect the bowls just in time to over hear Hobi’s words. 

“That was good timing” Yoongi says, handing him the empty bowls. 

“25 minutes, that’s enough time for a child to finish a bowl of soup so I figured giving you 30 would be adequate” Jin jokes in his cheeky way. 

“You’re looking a little better already. How do you feel?” He asks, whilst placing his free hand on Hobi’s forehead, checking his temperature again. 

“I’m okay, not great but okay” he says honestly. 

“You’re still a little warm. I’ll go get you some fever reducer and some cold meds. Now you’ve eaten we can finally get some medicine into you” He removes his hand gently, walking with conviction out of the room. 

Yoongi sits back on the side of Hobi’s bed. 

“You should sleep after you take the meds. Your body will heal faster with sleep” his deep soft satori accent soothing his best friend. 

“I will, but.. erm actually it doesn’t matter” He doesn’t finish his sentence “Yoongi has already dedicated enough of his time to me tonight. Let him be” he tells himself whilst stopping mid sentence. 

“You want me to stay with you? I can take Jimins bed and he can have mine for tonight? I’m sure he won’t mind” He knew exactly what Hobi was going to ask, he always likes to share a room with the elder when he’s sick. 

Hobi finds Yoongi’s presence calming and knows he has a tendency to have nightmares when he’s sick; something that Yoongi is very good at dealing with so he’s relieved when Yoongi offers. He smirks and nods acceptingly. 

“You know me too well” his gratitude reflecting in his warm smile. 

“Better then you know yourself” Yoongi teases. 

Jin comes back into the room holding various bottles of meds accompanied by JK who’s carrying a bottle of water. 

“Hoseokie hyung, I’m sorry you’re not feeling good” His younger brother says, passing him the bottle of water. Sympathy for his older brother showing in his puppy dog eyes. 

“Thank you Kookie, it’s my own stupid fault. Don’t worry about me okay? It’s just a cold” He’s touched by the concern of his youngest brother and wants to assure him he’s okay. He knows it upsets JK to see any of his brothers struggling so he tries to ease his worry as much as he can. 

“He’ll be fine Kook. He just needs to keep warm and rest” Yoongi also reassure’s him. 

JK stays silent, his eyes firmly taking in Hobi and his condition before he nods slowly. 

“Okay. Rest well Hoseokie hyung, feel better soon. I’ll come and see you with the others when you are feeling a little better” He manages a small smile for his hyungs before he leaves.

Jin is next to leave after administering Hobi’s meds, leaving Hobi and Yoongi alone again. 

Yoongi had already messaged Jimin asking him to switch rooms for the night who was of course more then understanding, telling Yoongi he could stay in his bed for as long as he needs. 

He remains sitting on the side of Hobi’s bed, looking at him intently as he notices him starting to fall asleep. 

Hobi’s eyes close, but wanting to enjoy the peace of just him and his closest brother being alone, he tries to stay awake. However his eyelids feel heavy with sleep as they start to close again. Before he could open them again he’s stopped by Yoongi’s hand gently pressing down onto his eyes lids. 

“Stop fighting it Hobi, keep your eyes closed and get some sleep” He whispers soothingly. 

“I want to spend some time talking..” his voice thick with tiredness, he’s stopped mid sentence, not by his own doing this time but by the calming hushing of his best friend. 

“Shhhh. We have plenty of time to talk when you’re feeling better. Right now you need to sleep, okay?” His hand stroking gently through his hair, He see’s Hobi relax a little more, his lips curling into a cute smile as he gives a small nod. 

“Goodnight. Sleep well Yoongi-ah” he says through a yawn. 

“Goodnight, feel better. Remember I’m right here if you need anything” He says soothingly, though he’s sure Hobi had fallen asleep right after he had said goodnight as he already seems to be fast asleep. 

…

The silence of the midnight air is suddenly disturbed by terrifying screams, Hobi’s screams. 

Yoongi finds himself out of bed and by his dongsaengs side before he has the chance to open his eyes properly. 

Hobi is thrashing around, his eyes closed, Yoongi quickly realises he’s witnessing Hobi mid nightmare.

He places his hands firmly on his best friends shoulders to try and stop his body from convulsing. 

“Hobi, hey Hoseokie it’s Yoongi. Open your eyes” He tries to wake him gently but with a firm voice but it doesn’t work. 

Jin now rushing into the room followed by Namjoon. 

“He’s having a nightmare” Yoongi looks to them both with fear in his eyes. Seeing Hobi like this is frightening. 

“I’ll go get some water. You two stay with him and wake him up” The leader orders the eldest brothers. 

“Hoseokie wake up, Hyungs here, it’s okay” Jin now trying to rouse a disturbed Hobi bit with no luck. 

Yoongi knows he needs to be tougher and firmer to wake the boy and his heart sinks at the thought of it. 

“Hoseok YAH!! Wake up!!” he shouts whilst shaking the boys shoulders rougher then before. It works. The boys eyes snapping open sharply, the look of fear and confusion deep in his eyes. His breathing starts to quicken. 

“Hey Hoseokie it’s okay, you’re okay. You was having a nightmare but you’re okay. Me and Jin are here with you” Yoongi comforts the shaking dancer, placing his hands softly on his head he starts to stroke through his sick brothers hair. 

However the two oldest see Hobi isn’t calm, he looks petrified. Still shaking, his breaths are too fast for both their liking and they know they have to get him to calm down before he has another panic attack. 

“Hobi look at me. Look at Hyung” Jin encourages, placing his hand gently under his chin he lifts it slightly until Hobi’s panicked eyes finally meet his. 

“Good. Listen to me alright? You’re breathing too quickly and you need to calm down so I’m going to need you to slow down your breathing. Breathe in for 3 seconds, hold it for 3 seconds and then exhale for 3 seconds” He starts to coach him, trying to get his breathing to a normal rhythm it it’s not working. 

Yoongi knows exactly what he needs to do to calm him, just liken he had done earlier in the bathroom, he needed to be firm with his brother. 

“Hoseok stop! You’re breathing too quickly so listen to me carefully and Breathe with me okay? Alright?” He hates this, raising his voice doesn’t come naturally to Yoongi especially when aimed at his brothers. 

Again, Yoongi’s loud stern voice snapped Hoseok out of the fear he was feeling, finally he’s able to understand and nods, already trying to slow down his breathing by following Yoongi’s instructed breathing. 

“Good, that’s good Hobi keep going, you’re okay” Jin encourages him lovingly, massaging the back of his brothers neck. 

Namjoon comes back in with a glass of water for the sick dancer. His concern visible for all to see. 

“He’s okay” Jin is quick to soothe the leaders worry. 

Hobi continues to follow the instructions of his eldest two brothers. Finally he feels his muscles start to relax, the shaking stops and his breathing steadies. His fear replaced by exhaustion his eyes start to close involuntarily. 

“That’s it, relax and go back to sleep. We’re right here with you” Yoongi helping his brother to relax even further with the stroking of his hair. 

Hobi can’t fight it, he doesn’t have the energy safe in the assurance that he has his oldest brothers there to protect him and help him if he has another nightmare, he lets the darkness of sleep consume him. 

… 

Yoongi and Jin stay by Hobi’s side until he had fallen back into a deep and peaceful sleep. 

Much to everyone’s relief, he doesn’t wake again during the night. Getting an uninterrupted 9 hours of solid sleep, he wakes feeling a lot better then the previous morning. 

He see’s Yoongi asleep on Jimin’s bed. He was fully clothed on top of the covers, ready to be up and ready for his closest brother if he needed him.

He’s touched by his brothers care for him over the last 24 hours, he is always the best care giver to the eldest dancer. 

Feeling a lot more energetic he gets out of bed and walks over to Yoongi, placing a blanket over him as gently as he could, hoping it wouldn’t wake him. Unfortunately that wasn’t the case. As soon as the soft fabric touched Yoongi’s skin he was awake. 

“Hobi, are you okay? what are you doing out of bed?” He sits up in panic, thinking something is wrong. 

“Shhh It’s okay, I’m fine. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you, I was trying wanted to make you are comfortable with a blanket” He explains. 

Yoongi shakes his head slightly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Oh, thank you but you should be in bed Hobi. How are you feeling?” His only concern was for his sick brother who should be resting. 

Hobi sits by the side of Yoongi and smiles. 

“I’m feeling a lot better thank’s to you” His gratitude evident in the tone of his voice and the sincere expression on his face. 

Yoongi isn’t too sure so places his hand back on Hobi’s forehead to check his temperature and is surprised to feel it was almost back to normal. 

“See?” Hobi smiles in question. 

“Good. But you need to get more rest. You still have a bit of a cold so…” without finishing his sentence he takes Hobi gently by the shoulders and stands guiding Hobi back to his bed, pressing down on his shoulders so he is sitting back in his bed before he can even register what was happening. 

“... lay down and get some more rest. I’ll wake you when breakfast is ready” finally finishing his sentence, his expression soft but voice firm. 

Hobi knows his brother is right. As much as he doesn’t want to be in bed right now he knows it’s for the best so doesn’t fight it. 

He sighs, laying back down as Yoongi pulls the covers over him. 

“That’s better. Now sleep” his voice softening this time, almost lulling the dancer back to sleep with his tone. 

He watches over Hobi until he falls asleep. Only then does he leave the room. It’s almost 6am, Jin will be awake soon to start cooking breakfast so Yoongi heads to the kitchen to prep the ingredients, however he no sooner starts when he hears the familiar footsteps of his only older brother. 

“You’re up already? Is Hobi okay?” He sees Jin’s concerned expression through his squinted, tired eyes. 

“Relax Hyung, Hobi is doing much better. His temperature has dropped and he’s feeling a lot better then he was yesterday. I made him go back to sleep until breakfast is ready” Yoongi expels Jin’s worries with his words. 

A sigh of relief. Jin thanks Yoongi for getting the ingredients ready for breakfast, taking over from his dongsaeng. 

“You should get some more rest too. No doubt you haven’t slept well by the circles under your eyes. I’ll wake you and Hobi when it’s ready” Jin’s concern shifts from Hobi to Yoongi. 

Yoongi looks silently to his brother. He isn’t got to lie, he hadn’t slept well. He was awake every hour or two checking on Hobi. He could use some more sleep. 

“Go. I’ve slept and feel refreshed. I can finish breakfast and wake you when I’m done” Jin’s demand softened by his concern. 

“Don’t make me ask you twice Yoongi” He continues, this time his tone sounding more stern. 

Yoongi isn’t going to fight him on this, his brother is right he does need more rest. 

“Okay. Thank you Hyung” It’s times like these when he needs his older brother to be the firm one otherwise he would end up overworking himself. 

… 

Jin finishes breakfast and wakes Namjoon first, followed shortly after by his youngest 3 brothers. Leaving Hobi and Yoongi to get a few more minutes sleep before it’s time to wake them too. 

He enters the silent, dark room. Switching on the light dimly, he proceeds to wake Yoongi first. The second eldest wasn’t the easiest member to wake but today seems relatively easy after he sits up only after a couple of attempts at waking him. 

“You want me to wake Hobi?” Yoongi asks, his first thought going to that of his brother. 

“That would be helpful, thank you. I don’t want Hoseok out of bed yet so I’ll go plate up breakfast for you both and fetch it for you” he smiles as he leaves, clearly thankful for his brothers help. 

Yoongi slowly climbs out of Jimins bed, noting how he now smells of the younger dancer. “Even this kids bed smells of his favourite cologne” he smiles to himself. 

He reaches over Hobi, gently stroking his hair off his face he calls his name. 

“Hoseokie, wake up. Breakfast is ready” He says in his soothing soft satori accent. 

Hobi rouses slowly but eventually opens his eyes, Yoongi coming into sight above him. 

“How are you feeling?” He asks as he see’s his eyes open. 

He’s relieved to see a smile in response. 

“Better” He says with relief. 

“Jin’s soup worked like Magic huh?” He smiles, clearly happier to see his dongsaeng doing better, Hobi nodding in agreement. 

“Who knows what his secret ingredient must be but at this rate I’m starting to think it actually is magic” he laughs, his brother joining him. 

The relief Yoongi feels to see his best friend and closest brother feeling better and and smiling again makes his heart warm. 

…

Later that day and Hobi is up and out of bed, able to join the rest of his brothers. Even though it had only been a day, he has missed them as they have him. 

The happiness doesn’t last long however when Jimin suddenly sneezes, no sooner did they have time to react when Yoongi sneezes. 

Hobi’s cold has spread through the dorm as they’ve had the heating system on…


End file.
